


Smashing Pumpkins

by KiaraAlexisKlay



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Domestic Klaroline, F/M, Klaroline Fall Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraAlexisKlay/pseuds/KiaraAlexisKlay
Summary: #klarolinefallbingo #prompt: Jack-o-lantern@eliliyah @klarolinefallbingo
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Smashing Pumpkins

“That’s called cheating!”

“You’re just jealous because unlike you, I actually asked for help!” Caroline threw over her shoulder as she just sighed and rolled her eyes, using her body to block the smirk at the petulant younger Original’s irritation. It would not do her neck any good if it seemed like she was gloating yet unable to deny the accusation.

Carefully, she set the freshly carved **jack-o-lantern** and proceeded to arrange it artfully next to its brethren. Grotesque and evil grins of the traditional carved pumpkins were on some of them; others, it was obvious some had been smart and taken a stencil before carving.

The large orange squash were joined by a few mini-bales of hay and potted mums, the bright oranges and mauves and yellows a beautiful contrast and start to the holiday season if she did say so herself. Garlands of leaves and other dried autumn flowers were mixed about and Caroline began fussing in the placements, biting her lip as she stepped back to observe her work, only half listening to Kol’s gripping.

“When you demanded in your little demonic despot voice my brother said we couldn’t rip out your heart for, that we _all_ had to carve our own damn pumpkins in this outdated and unnecessary and completely ineffective ritual you never said we could bang an actual artist for an assist.”

“Oh for crying out loud, Kol, _excuse you!_ First of all…” Caroline whirled away from adjusting the arrangements for the umpteenth time to face Kol’s petulant pout head-on.

“First of all, brother, there was no _banging_ as you crassly called it, mores’ the pity. We have to amend that error, excuse us.”

“Klaus!” Caroline’s shriek could still be heard hovering in the space she used to be as Klaus whisked his blond paramour away.

Kol was left to scowl at the jack-o-lantern’s he refused to believe could have been carved by Blondie Bear’s hand.

“And she says we have to behave,” he growled, and looking both ways, snatched up the latest addition to the so-called holiday decorations, and spun about before hurtling the fruit airborne.

“That’s what I call smashing pumpkins!” he crowed, fist pumping the air.

**Author's Note:**

> #klarolinefallbingo #prompt: Jack-o-lantern  
> @eliliyah @klarolinefallbingo


End file.
